


Fault line

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗文，鼬哥装成beta然后被水哥标记</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault line

他们的嘴唇平稳地张开，脖子和脸颊随着抑扬顿挫的语句而有规律地摇晃着，与此不相称的是毫无变化的表情。  
在与家人打交道时需要表情变化，然而只有在外交官与外交官打交道那种僵硬而压抑的背景下才需要板起脸再戴上面具来。会客室里，沙发、地毯、宽大的桌子两边架着的椅子就像桥的两端，于此两端猫和鼠的角色不断互换着，来者的手在桌子下攥成拳，又放开。他在流汗，他很紧张，额头和脖子上全是汗水，脸涨成猪肝色。  
鼬也在流汗，从额角一直向下滑落到下巴上，被扎起来的长发掩盖住的脖子也是濡湿一片，连带着脊背、手心，还有大腿，一直到苍白的脚踝，都脱水一般地出着汗。不必照镜子就能想象出有薄薄的红色，水雾一般地爬上了他的脸颊。

有什么东西变得不对劲了。

赶在对方彻底觉察之前，宇智波鼬将眼镜取了下来，伸手捏了捏鼻梁。  
“算了，今天就到这儿吧。我也有点儿累了，您的建议我之后会仔细考虑的。”他说道。  
“……那就有劳族长您了。”  
来人站了起来，几乎不带任何尊敬意味地说着，走出了会客室。

在房门关上的瞬间一直在边上站着看着这一切的宇智波止水站了起来。  
“按理说，作为家族医生，我是不应该出现在这种私密的家族会谈里的。”他说，拉上了两边的窗帘，房间里霎时间被令人舒适的黑暗笼罩住了。  
与黑暗一同氤氲而起的是一股香草籽与甜牛奶混杂在一起的甜腻气味，很淡，但是在原本扭曲压抑的环境里却无比明显，就像开在沾着硝烟和血的铁丝网边上的野花。止水注视着鼬拉扯开领口，从一边抽屉里掏出标记着阿司匹林的瓶子，倒出两片在手心里，作势要直接往嘴中送入。  
“都说了多少次了，就算是再难受也不要干吞药片，要用温水送服，好歹偶尔也要听听医生的话吧，小鼬。”  
止水叹气道，适时地送上一杯水。  
也不知道是一直如此，还是只对着自己这个医生才会范这粗心的小毛病。  
“吃完药后记得把水全部喝完。”  
止水监督一般地注视着在他身边吃药的鼬，浅色的小药片被赤色的舌尖卷入口中，薄薄的嘴唇贴着透明的杯壁，从杯底可以看见口腔内部发干泛红的粘膜，喉结随着每一次吞咽的动作上下滑动着好像浮在水中的苹果。

“刚刚的事你怎么看？”最后一点透明的液体流入了喉咙中，鼬放下杯子说道。那修剪成完美的圆弧形的大拇指在潮湿的上唇上滑了一下，将挂在嘴角的水渍抹开。  
“可以说是听到了全部，也可以说什么都没听到。”止水说，他伸手按在了鼬的肩膀上。  
“不过这个现在并不重要，作为你的医生，我比较担心你的身体。说起来，小鼬你肯定又偷偷加药了吧。”

 

宇智波鼬自15岁时开始就是个Omega，但他从诞生的那一刻开始就注定会是宇智波家的族长。而在家族的使命之前，他不能做一个Omega。  
他还记得当时年少的鼬来找他的模样，也是这样，面色潮红，额头和脸颊都被汗浸湿了，在脱下那件明显不合季节的厚外套后身上散溢出几乎浓郁到沉入骨中的香味。但他的眼神却意外地坚定，并且丝毫没有青少年面对突如其来的性别分化时所有的恐惧。  
他冷静地选择对他求助，又盲目地选择了相信他，相信了一个爱慕着他的Alpha，并将自己的秘密全盘托付给他。  
止水大概是这个世界上唯一一个知道鼬的真实性别的人。作为医生，止水能为他搞来被一般医院限制开出的抑制剂。但是作为恋人，作为一个天生与Omega相对应而诞生的Alpha，宇智波止水没有任何能为宇智波鼬做的。

 

“这次发情期又比上次提前了一周，你的身体耐药性越来越强了，真的不要紧吗？”  
鼬沉默地盯着空无一物的桌面看了一会儿才开口道：  
“我需要隐藏自己的身份……不能再减小药量了。”  
房间里那股甜腻的气味几乎要具有形体一般地越加浓厚了，他叹了口气，摸了摸鼬的发顶。  
“就那么害怕被那些人发现吗？”  
“不仅仅是如此。”鼬简短地说。  
短暂的话语在他口中戛然而止，但是止水知道他想说什么。鼬的父母亲去世得早，本来能够成功接任族长已经是障碍重重了。然而在几年前，鼬的弟弟佐助也分化成了Omega。隐藏性别变成了并非只是他一个人的事情。

“偶尔也可以试试看依赖别人啊，我的族长大人。”止水说道。默默将后续的那句难以说出口的承诺吞了回去。  
“抱歉，本来不应该把你卷入这一切的。”汗湿的脸颊蹭着干燥的掌心，鼬喃喃地说着。  
“别对我说道歉了。”止水说，“既然这么难受，就去我那儿吧，我那儿总不会有多余的人在的。”

 

发情期的Omega畏光又虚弱，如同活在黑暗中的虫子，只能蜷缩在某个温暖又湿润的地方等待着热潮过去，或是等待某个Alpha的主宰。宇智波鼬躺在床上，用脸颊蹭着已经被自己的体温浸热的枕头，手指无意识地抓着身下的床单。  
全部是止水的味道。  
已经不只是第一次这样了。在止水的房子、止水的卧室，躺在止水的床上，四周全部弥散的都是这个Alpha的气味，平日里橡树一般让人感到安心的气味此时闻起来却让他心脏狂跳不止。方才脖子上被止水做过临时标记的地方突突地跳动着，叫嚣着要求更多。  
好想念止水。哪怕他只是离开去厨房准备水和冰袋，这几分钟的离别也叫他难以忍受。  
天气热得可怕，这是他所经历过的最炎热的日子。  
不，也有可能是他的脑子太热了。他难受地翻了个身，身体内部的钝痛让他腹部抽搐。止水卧室的窗帘没有拉好，尖锐的耳鸣声在室外灼热的光亮中具有了形体，被拉长，然后扭曲，揉成一团。就在这一片模糊的光亮之中他闭上了眼睛，想强迫自己睡一会儿。

一双冰凉得不像话的手贴在了他的额头上，他轻微地畏缩了一下，手指摸索着想要触碰到面前那个模糊的影子，可是探求一般伸出的手却被反握住了，掌心被轻轻搔了两下。  
“是我，放心吧。”  
那个影子在他的床铺边缘坐了下来，将手中本来一直握着的冰袋搭在了他的额头上。  
“止水……”他开口喃喃说道，“你不应该来的。”  
“躺在我床上说什么傻话呢。”止水笑了一下，安抚性地摸了摸他汗湿的头发。  
“不过放心吧，就像之前一样，除了一直陪着你，我是不会做任何多余的事情的。”  
鼬的嘴唇蠕动了两下，止水却没听清他到底要说什么。附耳过去时却只能感觉到潮湿的舌尖沿着他的耳廓上刮弄着。  
“小鼬——？”  
赤色的舌尖如同蛇信子，不断吞吐着，钻入耳洞内轻轻舔着内里脆弱的皮肤。  
“止水……我——”  
沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起，就像炽烈的糖浆。并非是第一次做这种事，鼬清楚应该如何取悦他就如同他谙熟于如何侍奉鼬。止水只来得及扭过头去，堵住他的嘴，将这笨拙的引诱转为一个真正的亲吻。  
“……不许这样做了。”分开时，止水这样说道，突突跳动的性器如同刀刃一般抵在大腿根上，是Alpha那骇人的大小与形状。  
“好歹我也是个Alpha，在你没发情的时候再怎么做都可以，唯独现在不可以。小鼬也不希望被我标记吧——”  
“不，我希望。”鼬打断了他，他半抬起了身体，上半身悬挂在床的边缘，袒露在外的锁骨上全部是汗水。  
“喜欢……止水……请……标记我吧……”他颤抖地说着不成句子的请求。  
已经不想再隐藏了。

不是第一次被鼬说“喜欢”，但是止水却觉得，此时脱口而出的话语意外地动人。他伸手扶住了鼬，沉声说道：  
“所以——宇智波止水标记宇智波鼬，这就是族长大人的命令吗？”  
鼬的嘴唇翕动着，却什么都没说出来，只是用点头代替了确切的回答。

Omega发情时散发出的气味是世界上最美妙的味道。  
几乎是定理一般被灌输入每个人脑海中的想法，止水今天却是头一次真真正正地感受到了。不再是之前甜牛奶灌入干燥后的植物香料那股单纯只是甜蜜的香气，如今的味道更为浓烈与诱人。他将鼻子埋在了鼬的肩膀上，深深地呼吸着来自于他身上的气味。那香气似乎带有了颜色，红如花朵，却在末尾带上了淡淡的苦味，就像入冬时最后一朵红罂粟一般。  
最美妙的，莫过于这股冬罂粟的香气已经浸润入了鼬身体的每一个角落，几乎可以用手指、舌头与牙齿品尝出来。  
止水吮吸着鼬赤红的下唇与舌尖，舔弄着他颈侧突突跳动的血管，留下一片湿漉漉的水痕，随后在颈侧因为情潮而肿胀起来的腺体上咬了一口。  
止水有颗虎牙，虎牙尖锐的顶端正好刺进了皮肤。这很疼，发情期会将Omega的感官体验放大无数倍，所以感受到的快乐是夸张过的，疼痛也是被放大过的。  
但是在短暂的疼痛散去后，却是无休无止的瘙痒与空虚，来自体内，直接穿过了皮肤折磨着鼬脆弱的神经。他吃痛地叫出声，可是声音却因为失力变成了黏黏糊糊的闷哼。  
“……难受……止水，我——”  
鼬说道。腿几乎无意识地张开，手指隔着一层布料揉搓着自己的性器，掌心有些湿，但是还不够，不够——

止水伸出另一只手把握住他的欲望，撸动着他硬得发疼的阴茎，揉搓着垂坠在下面的睾丸，力道一点一点加大，鼬抑制不住地向止水手心里蹭，后穴恬不知耻地吞吐着液体。  
这具身体似乎只要做的人是止水，不管是什么都能得到满足。高潮来临的那一刻他只觉得眼前萌上了白色的翳罩。可是——  
还是想要，两边都是，前面被满足了，后面也会觉得饥饿。止水抽出手时，指尖还连带着白色的精液。鼬伸出舌头从指根开始舔起，绯红的舌尖卷起一点点带入口腔中。  
有一点咸味，他想。  
止水却因为他这一个举动，直直亲了上来，两个人牙齿相撞，有点儿疼。他惩罚一般用力地吮吸着自己的舌头，咬着自己的嘴唇，紧接着开始拉扯他的衣服。  
被汗水浸透的白色上衣几乎变成了半透明，紧紧地黏在了皮肤上，剥离身体时竟然带来了异样的色情感。止水的脸有点红，手指地在他暴露在空气之中的凸起的乳粒上揉了一下，鼬几乎呻吟出声。  
像是被那一声闷哼给鼓舞了似的，止水将头埋在了他的胸前，将那粒茶色的小东西含入口中，光滑的舌头表面抵上了硬起的乳头侧面，舌尖勾住它轻轻吮吸了一下。  
鼬无意识地夹紧了腿，大腿的皮肤磨蹭着想要缓解一点儿后面几乎溢出的欲望。可是止水丝毫不打算让他得逞，他分开了鼬的腿，托住他的臀部将他抱到自己的膝盖上，将两个人拉得更近些。然后伸出了手按向他的身后。  
发情的Omega那儿早已经做好了准备，就和湿海绵一般，一碰就会淌出液体。鼬羞于承认那两根手指几乎毫无障碍地进入了他的身体，模拟着抽插的动作轻轻搅动着，带来一阵痉挛似的空虚。  
他的前面又硬了，前端高高昂起吐出了透明的前液。止水用自己勃起的性器撞了撞他的，鼬迟疑了一会儿，伸手圈住了两个人的性器上下套弄着，黏液更多地被挤出，滴在他的手上，滑得几乎握不住。  
“发情期果然不一样啊，感觉里面比平时还要热。”止水凑到他耳边说道，手指继续向按上了内里生殖道隐秘的开口，轻轻刮擦了一下。  
“就连这里……也比平时要更肿胀一些呢……好像很期待被进入的样子呢。”  
止水故意凑到他耳边这么说道，一只手抓起他的一束头发缠在手指尖轻轻拉扯着，另一只手则是继续玩弄着他的后穴，搅弄出了绵密的水声，修剪平滑的指甲在那个隐蔽的入口处轻轻刮擦了几下后，直直捅入了半个指关节。  
“已……已经可以了……哈啊！”  
仅仅只是被玩弄后面就再一次达到了高潮，手中紧握的性器之一弹跳了几下后在他的掌心里出了精。在高潮后的快感里，人的脑子就像一锅沸水，雾气弥漫，翻滚着泡泡。什么都看不清，什么都不愿意去思考，只想更进一步地沉浸于肉体的快感中。  
他被止水推到了床上，紧接着止水又俯身压了上来。他的眼睛亮得就像黑夜里的星星，望着自己开口说道：  
“这是最后后悔的机会了，我再问你一次，鼬，你愿意从今天开始，不再作为族长与后背，而是作为我生命的一部分，信任我，依靠我，保护我吗？”  
“愿意，我愿意。”鼬几乎是哭着说出了这句话。  
结合之前的约定甚至比婚礼之时的更加庄重与坦诚。毕竟戒指可以用钱买来，但是一个Alpha和一个Omega心意相通时所诞生的标记却是千金不换的。  
两个人面对面地交换了亲吻后，鼬的大腿被抬起，又用力向下压住，几乎贴住了汗淋淋的上半身，与此相反的则是腰部被高高抬起，袒露出不断吐露出液体的潮湿的穴口。止水用手指轻轻拨弄了两下，发出模糊的赞叹声，然后扶着自己的性器直直挺入了进去。  
火热的内壁完全地包裹住了止水的阴茎。紧紧攀附其上的肠壁就像趋温一般向内收缩着。鼬几乎能用身体细致地描绘出那刺入自己身体的外物的形状，还有每一道突起的经络。硕大的龟头借助液体的粘滑破开了肠道的皱褶，一下一下地向内顶弄，每一次都比之前进入得更深。硕大的龟头破开了那层隐秘的肉瓣，挤入了狭窄的入口。  
他在止水的身下颤抖。他们实在契合得太好了，就像生而为彼此创设一般。止水又在他肿起的性腺上咬了一口，牙齿叼住了那一小块脆弱的皮肤，像是要将它给撕扯下来，同时撞击他身体的力度没有丝毫消减。这个姿势非常地不舒服，没有任何的着力点，鼬只得将腿缠绕在止水的腰上，手臂也攀上了止水的脖子。当他继续用力冲撞自己时，相交的脚腕摩擦着产生了奇异的热度。  
在几次格外深的进入后，止水的结膨胀了起来，紧紧地锁住了他的身体。他在自己的体内射了精，热流一波一波涌出，却被锁死在了体内无法流出。止水的信息素已经顺着他的血液弥散到他的身体内部，昭示着自己的所有权。  
此时，Alpha和Omega的气息混合在一起，就如同香料混合一般诞生了崭新的香气。

 

做了不知道多少次，醒来的时候是在做爱，半梦半醒的时候也能感觉到在体内驰骋的巨大阳物，灌入其中的精液多得几乎要撑起原本平坦的小腹。眼角和嘴角尝到的咸味也不知道到底是汗水、泪水还是什么更加糟糕的东西。一直到了晚上，止水抱着浑身黏满了汗水和精液的自己去洗漱时，这次发情期才算迎来了一个短暂的休止。  
深夜半梦半醒的时候，鼬感觉到身边躺着的人在触碰自己——小心翼翼的那种，手指先是搭在了额头上，然后轻巧地下滑，放在了汗淋淋的大腿根部，再从那儿一路向上，从小腹刮到乳头。  
鼬闷哼了一声：  
“……止水？”  
好热，他拼命地伸手想要把覆盖在自己身体上的薄被推开。难耐的情潮汹涌而上。就算刚刚被标记了，但是发情期还没过，自己的头脑依旧昏昏沉沉，很容易被撩拨。  
不——应该说就是被标记的原因，他变得比平时更加容易撩拨。仅仅只需要几个简单的抚触，身体内部就因为不知餍足而绞痛着。  
“我在。”止水说道，“刚刚摸到你又有点儿发热，还难受着吗？”  
然后他翻身骑上了。  
“……不想做吗？”他问，声音沙哑得让自己都害怕。  
“止水想要的话……不用任何理由也可以的……”  
他的Alpha一声不吭，太暗了鼬也看不清他的表情。他在内心叹了口气，准备自己滑下来。  
可是还没来得及躺下去，止水一把拉住他，手掌摩擦着他分开跨在自己身上的大腿根——那里之前被掐出过印子，高潮过后开始隐隐约约地疼。紧接着，再度勃起的阴茎插入了依旧潮湿的后穴。  
鼬闷哼了一声，被推在了床边上，赤裸的后背几乎悬空挂在了夜间微凉的空气里。止水从侧面缓缓进入他的身体。他亲吻他，吮吸他，爱抚他，Alpha的巨大的性器顶着下方不断收缩吐出香甜汁液的小口。深夜昏暗，两个人又迷迷糊糊，只觉得仿佛一场梦一般。鼬也习惯了外物的入侵，里面绞得并不像之前那样，紧得让人发疯。他们只是慢慢地动着，在梦境里沦陷得一塌糊涂。

 

这一切都是个错误。他作为Omega诞生是错误的第一处、毫无自知地选择喜欢上一个未来的Alpha第二次，然后是第三次、第四次、第五次，一切错误连成一条笔直的线划到了现在。很难想象梦醒之后到底会发生什么。  
也许梦醒时，自己还是只躺在止水的床上，窗外一片光明，耳边能听见遥远的厨房里冰箱门开合的声响，然后拖鞋那哒哒的脚步声由远及近，一双冰冷的手攀附上他的额头与脖子。没有什么表露心意也没有什么标记；  
也有可能醒来时，止水就在他边上，拥抱着赤身裸体的他，而他不再是一个人了。

 

END


End file.
